Shenandoah
by Ozzyols
Summary: Post Season 7 Josh and Donna take some time off in Shenandoah


Shenandoah

by: Ozzyols   
Character(s): Josh, Donna & a Frog  
Pairing(s): Josh/Donna   
Category(s): Romance  
Rating: Mature  
Summary: Donna and Josh spend a little time in the bushes…  
Spoiler: Speculating to the end of season 7… and a bit afterwards…  
Feedback: Yes Please.  
Disclaimers: I own nothing – but merely play with it all.  
Thank yous: Firstly a big thanks to Carol who is as always a very wonderful beta… with a very naughty mind… . Credit for the setting of this story goes squarely to one of my Fav authors' David & Leigh Eddings… (I couldn't let Garion and Ce'Nedra have all the fun). And Jim Butcher for the 'spandex' comment.

It had been a truly wonderful day so far. Josh put the picnic basket down on a grassy patch between two towering oak trees as Donna flicked out the blanket and sat down.

Stretching out next to her Josh felt all the cares of the past few months leech out of his body and into the warm earth below him.

Sighing contentedly, he rolled onto his side and propped his head up on his hand.

"Y'know," he smiled at his partner, "I'm glad you thought of this. It's a really great idea!"

Donna grinned. "Naturally – all my ideas are good ones!"

He returned her grin with one of his own. "Well…" he drawled, "I wouldn't go quite that far!" 

She stuck her tongue out at him.

The trip to Shenandoah National Park hadn't really been either of their ideas originally. In truth, they were just acting on a suggestion that had been made to Josh many years ago when President Bartlet had kept him up in the Oval office until the wee small hours of the morning talking about national parks. Although at the time, Josh had wanted nothing more than to go home to bed, he'd nonetheless been intrigued by the President's passion for the subject, and had later made a promise to himself that he would get to see Shenandoah one day.

So when Donna had suggested that they go on a day trip for their first free weekend in summer, Shenandoah had been the place to go.

They had gotten up early that morning and headed out. Parking their car in the visitor's area they had trekked up into the park for a good hour and a half. Josh had of course grumbled incessantly for the entire walk, but Donna could tell it was only half hearted – more from instinct than any real displeasure. Josh certainly knew his complaints were instinctual… he was following Donna… who was wearing a pair shorts… shorts that had once been a pair of jeans but now looked like they had come down with a bad case of spandex envy. It was all very distracting. Finally after following a game trail they had arrived at a secluded pool forming at the bottom of a small waterfall.

It was picture perfect. The sun filtering through the overhanging branches created a dappled effect on the moss covered ground below. The brook streaming gently over the small waterfall made the scene even more relaxing and a gentle breeze whispered through the trees surrounding the little glade. Donna was enchanted, thinking that an artist could strive for years to recreate the scene before them, but would never be able do it justice. Of course, some of that enchantment could be as much to do with the company as with the scenery… Donna shook her head and told herself to get a grip. When had she become such a sap?

Smiling at the thought, she got herself settled comfortably on the rug, and bent forward to remove her hiking boots.

Josh watched as the back of Donna's top rode up exposing her lower back, teasing him. Reaching forward he ran his finger lightly up the ridges of her vertebrae and grinned as he felt her shiver in reaction to his touch. 

Jolting upright, Donna glared lovingly over her shoulder at him.

"Josh!"

"What?"

"You're incorrigible."

And there it was – the knee-weakening grin. "Yeah, I know!"

She snorted and turned back to removing her boots. Pulling off her socks, she leant back and squirmed her feet into the soft lichen, wiggling her toes contentedly.

Josh arched an eyebrow at her.

"Why barefoot?"

"I like the feel of the moss under my feet." 

He leered at her. "I like the feel of moss under me, too, although… "

She rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Josh, there are times when your juvenile attempts at humor are endearing…" 

He smirked

"But for the record? That wasn't one of them."

"Ah'kay." He attempted to school his features into what he hoped was a more suitable expression. " Do you want some lunch?" he said, reaching for the bag.

"Not at the moment…"

They sat there in silence for a few moments, letting the serenity of their surroundings wash over them. 

This was the first time since taking office that they had really had the chance to unwind.

Josh inhaled deeply and had just closed his eyes, when he felt Donna move beside him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing… I was just thinking how inviting that pool looked. I might go for a swim in a little while"

Josh frowned.

"Are you nuts?" he choked. His eyes flew open and he sat up quickly. "Donna, it's the first weekend of summer – that water's likely to be freezing!"

"A little cold water never hurt anyone, Josh," she shrugged.

"I think most hypothermia victims would probably disagree with you." 

Donna's eyes narrowed dangerously. Josh swallowed. He knew that look. He knew that look far too well.

Maintaining her glare as she stood up, Donna started to remove her clothes.

Josh looked around in horror.

"Donna! What if someone comes?"

Lifting her top off over her head Donna shrugged and laughed.

"What if they do?" she said saucily. "I'm not going to get my clothes soaked just for the sake of propriety, Josh. I never took you for a prude."

Donna threw her top at him and continued to strip. Half of Josh applauded the move, and reacted accordingly, whilst the other half wanted to leap up and wrap her in the blanket.

Before either part of him could react any further, she ran the few steps between where they sat to the edge of the pool and plunged in, squealing with almost childlike delight as the icy water splashed around her. With a long clean dive, she disappeared under the water. Josh jumped to his feet in time to see her form moving sleekly beneath the surface towards the far side of the pool where a large moss covered log angled down into the crystal-clear water. She surfaced with a splash, before settling back against the log her hair streaming out behind her, and an impish grin on her face. "Well?" she challenged.

"Well, what?" He put his hands on his hips.

Donna pouted at him seductively. "Aren't you coming in?"

"No."

"Aww… is the mighty Chief of Staff afraid of cold water?"

"No, the mighty Chief of Staff just has better sense that to get a cold in summer because he went paddling in ice water!"

"Oh, Josh!" Donna groaned. "You've become a stodgy old man, you know that don't you? Relax and take off your title for once!"

"I don't wear my title, Donna." He folded his arms, and Donna could see one leg bouncing slightly.

"Well," she purred. "Take something else off then!"

"Donna!"

She laughed a velvety laugh and kicked her feet out creating a shower of sparkling water droplets high into the air. Pushing out from the log Donna took two powerful strokes and turned over onto her back in the middle of the pool, her blonde hair fanning out around her like a halo.

Josh lowered himself back down onto a grassy hummock near the water's edge and ground his teeth… Was it him or had things suddenly got a whole lot warmer?

"Oh!"

Josh looked up at Donna's sudden exclamation to see what had startled her.

She had moved back across to lean against the log her arms outstretch along its length. Her head was turned towards her right shoulder, stunned amusement registering on her face. Josh could see against the paleness of her shoulders that a small green frog and leapt up onto her upper arm.

Josh watched in some what bemused horror as Donna giggled at her warty companion and blew it a kiss.

"Oh great!" Josh grunted. "Now my girlfriend is consorting with amphibians!"

Donna favored him with a wide eyed stare of innocence.

"Well, if her Prince Charming won't give her the affection she so richly deserves, the Princess just has to go looking for another Prince Charming, doesn't she?" She batted her eyelids at him.

Josh couldn't help but grin at her.

"If it's affection you want Ms Moss, I am more than ready, willing and able to oblige!"

She looked skyward as if considering his comment for a moment.

"That's an interesting proposition. I think I might be willing to take you up on that offer, Mr Lyman. Besides…" she turned her head to watch the little frog hop of her arm with a 'plop' into the pool. "I think my other lover has lost interest in me already." She swam lazily into the middle of the pool. "Come over here and show me what you're made of."

Josh squinted at her.

"You're right in the middle of the deepest part of the pool aren't you?" he pointed out accusingly.

"So?"

"Don't suppose you'd consider coming out?"

"Hey, you made the offer, Pumpkin Patch! You didn't set any conditions!"

Josh sighed, stood up, and started to strip off his clothes, hopping from foot to foot as he tried to undo his boots. Twelve months of solid campaigning for the presidency had taken its toll on Josh's body – he'd lost weight and knew that he hadn't taken as much care of himself as he should have. But in the six months since they had returned to the White House, Josh had been mothered by practically every female on staff… and a couple who weren't… namely CJ and Dr Bartlet. The result was five foot ten and a half of well toned muscle.

"We're both going to regret this," he predicted pessimistically as he stripped off his socks. "You know, summer colds last longer that winter ones!".

It was Donna this time who smiled lustfully at the man she loved performing an amazingly un-self-conscious striptease on the water's edge. His shoulders rippled as he removed his shirt revealing a hint of a six pack across the abdomen. Donna licked her lips and felt her heart rate quicken as she watched Josh bent down and pull off his boxers. 

"You're not going to catch a cold Joshua… Now come on, I'm waiting."

He groaned and then waded manfully into the depths of the icy water.

"You're a cruel woman, Donna Moss," he accused, wincing as the shocking chill reached certain areas on his anatomy. "I don't know what you had in mind, but I'm not sure you're going to like the end result at this rate!" 

Donna laughed outright.

"Don't be such a baby Josh, come over here."

Gritting his teeth, Josh ploughed through the water towards her, successfully stubbing his big toe on a submerged rock. Suddenly the floor of the pool dropped away and Josh found himself up to his neck in the frigid water.

Gasping in shock, Josh took a moment to try let his body acclimatize to the temperature before swimming briskly over to Donna's side.

When he reached her, Donna – without warning – slid her cold, wet, slippery arms forcefully around his neck and glued her lips to his in a passionate kiss.

He was starting to enjoy the moment, starting to forget the cold when he felt her lips tighten into a smile. Pulling back, he saw she was grinning mischievously, but before he could wonder what she was up to, she suddenly wrapped her legs tightly around his waist

Josh had been fine treading water by himself up until that moment, but Donna's sudden move and added weight caught him off guard, and they both slipped under the water.

He came up spluttering and swearing.

"Wasn't that fun?" Donna giggled as she pushed away from him and ran her hands back through her wet hair.

"Not really. Drowning, not a high point of my list of things to do!" he growled in reply. 

"Well, now you're wet, you might as well swim with me." 

The two swam together for about another ten minutes before emerging from the water shivering furiously and with their lips turning blue.

Josh picked up the blanket they'd been sitting on, shook it out and wrapped it around Donna's shoulders. She beckoned to him, opening the blanket and wrapping herself and it around him as best she could. Josh wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tightly to him, relishing the feel of her slender body pressed intimately against him.

"Donna…" he lowered his mouth to hers, gently brushing her lips with his in a series of feather light kisses. He felt her change her grip on the blanket as she lifted one hand to the back of his neck, pulling him closer, wanting to deepen the kiss. Sighing, she opened her mouth under his, felt one of his hands drop to her backside, pulling her closer if that were possible.

Pulling back for oxygen, they rested their foreheads together whilst their breathing returned to normal. 

"You know what we need?" Donna asked.

Josh had moved his lips to her neck and was pressing hot, open mouthed kisses along the column of her throat.

"Another blanket?" he drawled absently.

"No," she said, pulling away from him slightly. "A nice cozy fire."

His head shot up.

"You're kidding, right?" He looked stunned.

"No – it would be perfect, don't you think?"

"Donna, this is a National Park. I think the Ranger Service might have some reservations about us starting a fire in their back yard."

"It doesn't have to be a big one."

"Donna! The last thing we want is to be sprung by 'Ranger Ben' and his crew. How would that look in the papers?"

"Well unless you do want to get that cold you were afraid of, I suggest you build one!" she grinned as she stepped back, removing the blanket from around him and wrapping it tightly around herself.

"You know, that's just… wait… How the hell am I supposed to start a fire? I wasn't exactly the model boy-scout you know." Josh retrieved his boxers and slipped them back on over his damp skin.

"Yes, so your mother says… Look in the side pocket of the backpack Josh, there's a box of matches and a firelighter there."

"You brought matches and a firelighter into a National Forest?" His eyebrows shot up. 

"I like to be prepared."

Josh shook his head and muttered something under his breath as he quickly gathered together some twigs and leaves to act as tinder. Then he swept an area clear on the mossy forest floor and started building a fire.

To his credit, a couple of minutes later, a cheery little blaze was flickering before them.

"Well," said Donna, coming to stand behind him, "it would seem you can claim to be something of an outdoorsman after all!"

He smirked at her, and tugged on the blanket, pulling her closer.

"So..?"

She grinned at him, impishly

"Yes?"

"You have your fire… now, can I have the blanket?"

"No way… I am far too warm in here!"

"Donna!" he whined, as she took a couple of steps away from him and sat down.

"You can't have it… but… if you are very nice to me, I might just let you… share it."

The twinkle in her eye was not lost on Josh.

"Oh… well… in that case"

Donna opened the front of the blanket invitingly.

Josh didn't need a second invitation. Taking the blanket from around her shoulders, he quickly moved around to sit behind her, settling her in between his outstretched legs. She scooted backwards wanting to feel him as close to her as possible as he quickly wrapped the blanket back around them both, crossing his arms in front of her, pulling her to him tightly, loving the feel of the soft warmth of her skin pressed against his chest.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes, then Josh moved one hand up to push Donna's still damp hair to one side and began to press gentle kisses along the side of her neck.

"See? Isn't this much nicer?" he said in that low voice that never failed to send a shiver down her spine.

Donna nodded mutely, tilting her head slightly as Josh reached a sensitive spot on her neck. She was definitely starting to feel rather warm as she began running one hand along the length of his thigh under the blanket, gasping as she felt his hand move to her breast.

She felt Josh's smile as his other hand began to roam, not caring now that he wasn't holding on to the blanket because she was more than warm enough, and was about to start some exploring of her own when he…. stopped. 

"What's wrong?" she said, a touch breathlessly.

"We're being watched."

Donna straightened up and looked around, trying to work out what he was talking about.

"I don't see anyone."

Over there, by the pond," Josh said, his breath tickling her ear in a most distracting way.

Donna kept looking in the direction of the pond

"Josh? I don't…. oh!" Donna suddenly realized who their peeping Tom was. Or rather, their croaking Tom. She chuckled and addressed the interloper.

"Sorry, Kermit." She turned to face Josh, knelt between his legs and wrapped her arms around his neck. "But this is the only 'Prince Charming' I'll ever be interested in." Josh snorted and would have burst out laughing had Donna not pushed him backwards on to the ground, stretched herself out on top of him and proceeded to kiss him senseless.


End file.
